


Offer

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2019 [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Lana's having trouble after Ziost.





	Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February. The prompt is 'disaster'.

"This has all been a complete disaster," Lana announced when she arrived home from work.

Fazzis looked up from the datapad she'd been reading. "What do you mean?"

"You remember Agent Kovach, from Ziost?" Lana hung up her cloak and sat down beside Fazzis to remove her boots.

She nodded, marking her place and setting her datapad aside. "I do. He was reporting to Saresh and I killed him for you."

"He may have been a double agent, but he was very capable." Lana sighed when Fazzis gently pulled her to sit back against her chest. "I have yet to find a good replacement for him that I can trust the way I did him."

Fazzis began massaging Lana's neck and shoulders, trying to get rid of the knots of tension she found in them. "In this business, trust is a luxury."

"Mmm. I trust _you_ ," Lana murmured, her head falling forward to allow Fazzis better access.

Her hands stilled as a thought occurred to her. "Why don't _I_ take on the role as your right hand, um--" she glanced down at herself. "woman?"

"What?" Lana turned so she could look at Fazzis in surprise. "You're a field agent, though."

Fazzis smiled and cupped Lana's cheek with one hand. "You need the help and you'd be surprised what you learn about spotting the unusual while you're playing janitor."

"If you're sure, I'd be glad to have you." Lana covered Fazzis's hand with hers and brushed a kiss across her palm.

Grinning, Fazzis pulled her into a proper kiss, sweet and tender. "That can be arranged."

"Idiot." Lana swatted Fazzis's shoulder, even as she shifted so she straddled her lover's hips. "If I didn't love you so much..."

Still grinning, Fazzis slid her hands to Lana's ass to keep her close. "But you do."

"Yes, I do." Lana bent her head to press biting kisses to Fazzis's neck. "And you love me."

Sighing as she lifted her chin, Fazzis barely had the presence of mind to respond. "Yes, I do."


End file.
